


Carry On my wayward Child/

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Death, F/M, Family, Forbidden Love, Gen, Hate, Protective Bobby Singer, Rebirth, Revenge, Torture, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are John Winchester only daughter, the only sister to your big brothers Dean and Sam. This is your story. The story of the wayward Child.





	1. The first memory

Your first memory is Dean, it was always Dean. You wish you could remember your mother, but you were only a few months old when she died. Dean he was 4 and Sam was 2 they have a few memories, but you, your first was your big brother. You were four years old and you and your family were yet again at a motel. You had a bad dream, the first of many. The man, the bad man was looking in the window at you, his eyes bright yellow. He looked at you as if he wanted you, as if he was just going to take you right out of your bed and out the window. You sat up screaming, drenched in sweat and tears. Dean was at your side in an instant. 

"What's the matter?" he asked looking at you. You couldn't speak all you could do was point at the window. Dean looked at you a moment then ran to the window, he peered out the window, into the dark night. 

"Did you see something?" he asked pressing his eyebrows together. 

"Yes, a man." you managed to say. Your 4 year old voice coming out like a whisper. Dean looked out the window again. 

"No one there now. You must have been dreaming." he said kindly. 

"No, I saw him Dean." you said. Sam stirred from the other bed. 

"What's the matter?" he asked. Even at the age of 6 he looked the most like your dad.

"Nothing y/n just had a bad dream, go back to sleep." Dean told him. Sam moaned rolled over and did just that. Dean came to your bed side and climbed up next to you. 

"Where's daddy?" you ask. 

"He had to go out for a minute, He'll be back soon." he tells you. 

"He was there Dean I seen him." you say. 

"Look y/n no one is there, ok. You were just having a bad dream." Dean insisted. You looked at him then the window then back at him. His eyes seemed unsure himself but if Dean said you were dreaming then you had to have been dreaming. Dean wouldn't ever lie to you. You remind yourself. Dean sighed. 

"I'll Sit up with you till you fall back to sleep, ok?" he asks. You nod your little head and he fluffs your pillow, then pulls the blanket up around you. 

"I want Daddy." you say. 

"Well he's not here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you I ever sis, I promise. " he tells you. you give a small nod before drifting off. Somewhere at somepoint you kind of remember him and your dad talking quietly. 

"You checked?" John was saying. 

"Yeah, I didn't see anything, and nothing happened after. I sat up with them all night dad." he said. 

"That's my boy." John said. That was the end of you memory, but it is the one you have learned to lean on when ever anything got to scary. Dean was going to take care of you, he promised.

Year after year you Dean lived up to that promise, No matter how bad you messed up, he was there to fix it. That is until you realized that your brother wasn't superman he was just a man, a man who had the world on his plate and a life time of worry.


	2. Running on Empty

You sat in the Impala waiting, It had been a long hard case and you were tired and frustrated. You hated being the look out, it was boring as hell. John and your brothers were off looking for the beast leaving you alone with your thoughts and mother nature. The Kentucky black hills loomed at you as the moon shown over head. You had begged to go out with them but John insisted that you stay put incase it doubled back. You tapped your hand against the steering wheel. The silence was awful. This wolf was the worst one yet, it had no pattern. You had all been tracking it two states but your dad finally figured out where it was and now they were out there doing what you wanted to do. You were 16 but they acted as if you were 12, even though you had been hunting for what seemed like a life time. 

"It's your turn to stay put and keep watch." John insisted when you finally tracked it down. 

"It's always my turn." you muttered. 

"What?" John asked in a warning tone. 

"Nothing sir." you replied. Dean handed you a pistol with silver bullets in it. 

"You see that thing, shoot to kill." he ordered. You rolled your eyes. 

"No I'm gonna ask it if it wants to play cards." you say sarcastically. Sam chukled. He was already way taller then Dean and it was hard to believe he was his little brother. 

"You gonna be ok?" Sam asked. 

"Yep. Go on, I'll just be sitting here waiting." you moan. He gives you a half smile then the three of them head off. That was almost an hour ago and you were starting to think something may have happened. But you know better then to leave your post. Your eyes began to fade and before you know it you are asleep. You have no idea how long you were out, just that you were startled awake by the sound of something hitting the side of the car. You look wide eyed out into the darkness. You were just about to think you were imagining it when suddenly your father is slammed up on the hood. There was shouts coming from somewhere and you jump out of the car, forgetting your gun sitting on the passenger seat. 

"Dad!" you yell seeing him laying on the ground bleeding. 

"Shoot it!" John yelled. you reached for the gun but cuss your self when you realize what you did. The beast loomed over your father laying on the ground and the next thing you knew you were tackling it around the knees. Sending it off balance and too the ground. You heard Dean and Sam yelling at you to get out of the way, but you were tangled with it and found yourself rolling on the ground. 

"Y/n Get the hell out of the way!" John screamed. You managed to move a bit, but suddenly it's massive hands wrapped around your ankle and pulled you back to it. You felt the sting of its claws before you even knew what had happened and screamed out. There was a massive ray of gun fire and the beast howled just moments before it fell next to you dead. 

"Y/N" Dean said kneeling next to you. 

"Dad?" you managed to say. 

"Shit. Shit. Why didn't you have your gun?" John was asking. Through swollen eyes you could make out blood coming from his head. 

"Sorry sir." you said softly. You tried to get up but pain shot through you and you yelled. 

"Sam, Start the car." John ordered. 

"Dean can you lift her?" John asked. Dean didn't answer he couldn't seem to move seeing his little sister laying there on the ground looking as if she was just hit by a truck. 

"DEAN!" John shouted 

"I'm ok..." you moaned. Dean slid his hands under you and gently picked you up. You cried out a bit.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry y/n" Dean whispered in your ear. John pulled open the door with his good arm and Dean slid you into the back seat. 

You opened your eyes a bit and looked up into his sad eyes. 

"Did you get it?" you ask your head was on his lap and John had climbed in next to Sam. 

"Yeah, Sam did." he tells you. You nodd before shutting your eyes again. 

"Y/n, stay awake ok Princess?" John said from the front seat. 

"mmm" you mumbled. Sam speed off gravel flying. 

"Dad... She's so weak. There's so much blood." Dean said. 

"We'll be there soon." John replied. He didn't want to think about loosing you, his only daughter. 

They hit the hospital all three Winchester calling for help. 

"Dean." you said softly. 

"It's gonna be ok, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." he said as they wheeled you away.

You opened your eyes, slowly. It took a minute for you to realize you were in a hospital. 

"Hey your awake." Dean said. 

"Dad?" you ask

"He's ok, Shoulder was disconnected, and got a couple of stitches above his eye, but he's ok." Dean tells you. 

"Where are they?" you ask. 

"Sam and Dad went back to get rid of the body. They should be back soon." he tells you. 

"Were you here all night?" You asked. 

"Yeah well, I'll sleep when I'm dead." he joked. 

"I messed up Dean. God I messed up." you mutter. 

"Shit we all mess up from time to time. Remember Houston. That one was on me." Dean says trying to make you feel better. you try to sit up but he stops you. 

"Careful you'll pull a stitch. I'm sorry i didn't...." he says his voice trailing. 

"Don't be sorry Dean, I'll be fine." you tell him, He shakes his head. 

"No, I should have reacted sooner. If Sam hadn't pulled the trigger.." he tells you. 

"Hey, it's ok. You can save me next time." you tease. He cracks a smile. The door opened and John and Sam walked in. 

"Hey kiddo, you look good." John says with a wink. 

"Any problems?" He asked Dean. 

"No sir, I sat up with her all night." Dean replied. 

"That's my boy." John said.


	3. You and Sammy

You pulled the hood of your sweat shirt over you as the cold rain fell. You had had enough of Dean's bossing him thinking just because he was 23 and Dad was off doing God knows what that put him in charge. Well not anymore, you were 18 for crine out loud, an adult and if they couldn't see that you were going to see the one person you new you could count on. You knocked on the door and waited but when no one answered you decided you'd just wait till he got back from where ever he was. 

"Holly shit! Y/n?" Sam's voice said. you opened one eye and looked up at your big brother. A smile spread across your face. 

"Surprise." you said. Sam bent down and pulled you to him in a tight hug. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked. 

"What I can't come visit my favorite brother?" you ask. Sam pulled away and looked at you knowingly. 

"You and Dean have a fight?" he asked. 

"Why would you say that?" you replied. 

"Because we both know the only time I'm your favorite is when he's on your shit list." he tells you. 

"That's not true and you know it!" you exclaim. 

"Sure." he says. 

"Um Sam?" a female said from behind him.

"Oh sorry, Jess, this is my little sister y/n. Y/n this is my girlfriend Jess." Sam says. You looked up at her, she was pretty you think. 

"Hey." you say. 

"Hi." she replies smiling kindly. 

"How long have you been here?" Sam asks. 

"Not long." you lie as a shiver runs through your cold wet body. 

"Samuel, she's freezing, Come on in." she tells you unlocking the door. 

"I like her." you tell sam who smiles back at you. 

Minutes later you were wearing dry clothes that Jessie had loaned you, and now you sit on the small couch while your brother stares at you. 

"What?" you ask finally. 

"I'm just trying to figure out why your here?" he says. 

"I told you I wanted to visit you." you say. Jessie shifts slightly. 

"I'm gonna go to bed, let you two talk." she says kissing Sam on the cheek and leaving. 

"Now what's going on?" Sam asks again sitting next to you. 

" I don't know Sam, Dad's off doing what dad does, and Dean he acts like I'm a kid." you say. Sam looks at you and smiles. 

"I know the feeling." he says. You remember the day he left to come to college, you were proud of him for doing what he wanted to do and not bowing down to dad or dean.

"Yeah well, so I had enough and I caught a bus here, then walked from the station." you explain. Sam pursed his lips at you and you knew a lecture was coming. 

"You just left, didn't tell them where you were going?" he asked. 

"Why would I? I'm 18 now. I can leave if I want, you did." you argue. 

"I told them I was leaving, and I left to come to school, not out of vengence" he tells you. 

"I don't have to ask permission to come and go Sam." you say. 

"Dean has to be worried sick about you." Sam said picking up his phone. 

"Don't call him Sam, please. At least not yet." you beg. 

"Why?" he asks. 

"Because he'll just show up here all high and mighty." you say. Sam thinks about it for a moment. 

"Fine, but if he calls me I'm telling him your here." he says. 

"Ok. and don't worry I won't be here long." you say. Sam looks at you sadly.

"Y/n you can stay here as long as you want, ok." he says. you smile at him. 

"Thanks Sam." you say. He gets up and grabs a pillow and blanket from a near by chair. 

'Hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch." he says tossing them at you. 

"The couch sounds amazing." you reply with a laugh


	4. Campus issues

"You sure you're gonna be ok while I go to classes?" Sam asks 

"sure why wouldn't I be?" you ask 

"I don't know. I just feel bad, I can't blow this class off it's a final but....." he starts. 

"No buts, go get smart already." you mutter. 

"Fine, I will." he says sicking his tongue out at you before heading out the door and leaving you alone. You took out your lap top and logged onto his wifi. About 30 minutes later you heard what sounded like a yell for help. You stepped to the window and looked down into the alley below. You could clearly see two figures standing below the smell of sulfur made it's way up toward you and you stopped in a moment of panic. 

"Demon," you say to your self. You snatch your blade from your bag, and thought about calling Sam but then remembered he was probably in class. quickly you made your way outside and to the alley. The streets seemed to be empty, and you figured everyone must be in class. You take a deep breath and rush into the alley, only to find one person laying on the ground. You rush to him and groan when you find he's dead. 

"Hello... Been waiting for you." you turn toward the voice to find a man, he's tall not much to look out except for the yellow eyes starring at you. 

"You." was all you could manage to say. 

"names Azazel. ." he tells you with an awful grin. 

" I know who you are, we've been looking for you too." you say Azazel locks his eyes to yours.. 

"You don't remember the first time we met do you?" he asks taking a step closer. You shift backwards a bit not taking your eyes from his. 

"I never met you before." you insist. 

"Sure you have, a few times. But the first time you were just a babe. What a month or two old." he tells you. 

"What are you talking about?" you ask nervously. 

"The night I burned that bitch of a mother of yours." he said. 

"Don't talk about my mom!" you snarl holding the blade up. 

"Oh come on, I did you a favor." he said with a sigh. "I mean, she didn't know the first thing about being a mother. Plus she tried to interfere with your brother's destiny." he tells you. 

"What?" you ask confused. 

"Sammy. he's got bigger plans then this." he says. He moves closer and you seem to freeze, unable to take your eyes from his. 

"And so do you my dear. See that night when I came to see little sammy, That's when I decided to make you mine." he says smiling You breathe in deeply trying to remain calm. He reached out and the blade went flying from your hand hitting the brick wall with a clatter.

"Yes, you were so beautiful laying there in your pink blanket. Your (y/ec) eyes staring up at me. That's when I knew that you were my destiny the one meant to rule the world with me." he says 

"you're lying." you say finally. 

"Really? your birthmark, you have, you know, the one that looks like a wilted rose. I gave you that." he says. " My mark to you." your hand imediatley goes to the back of your neck. and he smiles wider. 

"So you see. my dear, when everything comes to pass, and your brother does his part in all this, then you and I will be free to rule together, maybe even have a couple of little beast of our own." he says. 

"Don't count on it." you say. 

"Y/n? Y/n?" a Voice calls from far away. A hand touches you and you spin around to look into the worried eyes of Sam. You were still in the alley way, and it was clearly hours from when you had last seen him. He looks at you confused. 

"What in the hell are you doing just standing here?" He asks. you spin back to find Azazel is gone. 

" He's gone." you say. 

"Who?" Sam asks. 

"Azazel." you say simply. 

Moments you were sitting in Sam's apartment 

"Sounds like you were sleep walking," Jessie said. 

"All the way to the Alley?" Sam Asks. 

"Sure, my psychic class we learned of people who have slept walk for miles, some have even been known to get in their car a drive safely to where ever it is they want to go." Jessie explines. 

"See I'm fine , I was just sleep walking." you say. sipping your ( drink). 

"I don't remember you ever doing that before," Sam says/

"Well first time for everything,. Let's eat, I'm starved." you say smiling. the rest of the evening was great, it was nice to spend time with your brother and catch up. You really came to like Jessie and you hoped her and Sam could make a go of things. But that night you wrote a small note to Sam. 

"Hey Sam, thanks for everything. It was great seeing you, but I gotta split.   
Don't worry, nothing serious, just need some time to think about things.  
Tell Jess bye for me, I really like her Sam.   
I'll keep in touch, I promise.   
Love always you favorite sister.  
Y/n"  
You set the note on the coffee table gathered up all your things and headed into the night.


	5. Reunited and it feels so good.

you hadn't meant to lie to Sam, you really had intended to keep in touch with him, but you needed to try and sort things out, so you went to the one place you knew you were safe. You had been at Bobby singers for two months now. You asked him to not tell them where you were, and he agreed. That's what you loved about Bobby, he never pushed an issue... He'd leave you alone to sort things out on your own. You sat at his table sipping a ( drink) when someone knocked on the door. You sat up and payed attention as Bobby answered it. 

"Dean? SAm? Well this is a surprise. " he said loud enough for you to hear. You hid in the shadow and listened. 

"Hey Bobby it's good to see you too." Dean said. "Been a while." 

"Yeah it has." Bobby said, 

"Sam, How you been?" He asked. 

"Ok I guess." 

your mind wondered at what Sam was doing there, why he wasn't at school. It had been 3 months since you talked to him, walked out in the middle of the night and you still felt bad about that. 

"We need your help." Dean said, 

"Sure if I can." Bobby said. 

"Dad's disappeared. We've been searching for him, but other than a phone call nothing." Dean explained. Your heart fell a bit. 

"You know your dad, ain't nothing new for him to up and go." Bobby said. 

"Yeah but this is different, he's been tracking the demon that killed mom, Kind of worried about him." Dean said. There was a moment of silence. 

"I haven't heard from your dad in forever." Bobby says finally. Dean ran his hand through his short hair. 

"Were running out of places to look." He says

"y/n hasn't called has she?" Sam asks sounding hopeful. 

"No, she hasn't called me in over a month." Bobby says. 

"Oh." Sam says. 

"That's another thing, Dad when he called he asked about her, Said something about keeping her safe." Dean says. 

"I'm sure she's safe." Bobby assured him. 

"I hope so. We haven't heard from her in months." Sam said. 

"I just don't understand why she would up and leave like that. First me, then Sam... And Dad he seemed really anxious when we said she wasn't with us." Dean says. 

"Anxious?" Bobby repeated the word. 

"Yeah, it was a bad connection but something about trouble." Dean said.

"I should have watched her better, not let her out of my sight." Sam said. 

"Your sister is just like your dad, stubborn as hell." Bobby said a little extra loud. 

"Yeah, well if either of them should get in contact with you let us know please." Dean said sadly. You took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the door. You said nothing Dean, froze as reconition hit him. 

"y/n." Dean said. He pushed past Bobby and crossed the room to you. His eyes locked onto yours as if you were a ghost. Then suddenly his arms engulfed you hard. 

"Hey Dean." You said hugging him back. Sam stood next to him and pulled you to him as well. 

"I thought you said you hadn't talked to her?!" Dean growled at Bobby. 

"Hold it right there boy, what I said was she hadn't called me." Bobby told him gruffly. Dean turned back to you. 

"you've been here the whole time?" he asked 

"No, just a month or so." you tell him. Anger flooded your brothers face. 

"Do you know how worried we've been? You can't pick up a damn phone, let us know your freaking alive?" Dean snapped.

"I'm sorry ok I needed to clear my head." you snap back. 

"What the hell? Clear you head? Jesus y/n!" he yells. 

"Dean, Stop." Sam says. He turns to you. 

"Why did you leave like that?" he asks. you shrug. 

"I don't know, I just.... It's complicated." you mutter. 

"Look the thing is she's safe." Bobby says coming to your rescue. 

"Where's dad?" you ask

"We don't know, last time we talked to him was weeks ago." Sam says. 

"Why aren't you in school?" You ask He looks at you funny 

"It's a long story." he says. 

"So uh we are actually on our way to Lawrence, don't suppose you'd want to take a look at the old homestead would you?" Dean asks. You look at him confused for a moment. 

"Lawrence? Why?" You ask

"Were not sure.... Sam thinks he may have, uh stumbled onto something." Dean says. You look at your brothers strangely then Bobby. 

"Well beats hanging around here with me. " Bobby says. 

"Yeah, actually. Sounds good. Let me grab my things." you say. 

Minutes later you are in the door way getting ready to leave. 

"Thanks for letting me crash here Bobby." you say. 

"Anytime Girlie. you take care of your brothers. " he says hugging you. 

"Always." you say smiling. Dean blew the horn to the Impala and you pried yourself away. You squeezed into the back seat.

"So when do we eat?" you ask. Dean glances at you from the mirror and smiles. You wave to Bobby as the three of you speed off.


	6. A night of confusion and Terror

Dean pulled the IMPALA into the small truck stop.

"What's going on?" Sam asked tiredly from the passenger seat. 

"food stopped, I'm starved. you wanta eat?" Dean asked. 

"yeah, sure. What about y/n?" Sam asked. Dean glanced into the mirror at his sister stretched out asleep in the back seat. 

"Let her sleep, we'll bring her back something." He said. Sam glanced at you before getting out of the car. 

You rolled over to find you are alone in the car. Confused you set up and noticed the neon light of the truck stop. You realize your brothers must be inside and get out to go join them. You barely take a step when you can feel someone watching you. Slowly you turn to see a man watching you at the end of the parkinglot. He's stands there looking at you, it's to dark for you to see his features but you have the feeling you know him. Slowly you head toward him. 

"You.. You're not real." you say to Azazel. His yellow eyes glowing at you. 

"You know I am, you also know what waits for you." he says. 

"Why won't you leave me alone?!" you shout. 

"Why would I want to do that? You belong with me. It's almost time." He says holding his hand out to you. 

"I'll never be with you. I'd rather die first." You insist. 

"Becareful what you ask for my dear." He says. 

The waitress brings Dean and Sam there food. 

"Anything else?" she asks. 

"No thank you Sherry." Dean says with a grin. The waitress smiles then turns to leave when she happens to glance out the window. 

"What the hell is that girl doing? She's gonna get herself killed." she said amazed. Dean and Sam glanced out the window and their hearts sank at the sight of you standing in the middle of the busy highway, cars zooming by in both directions. 

"Shit!" Dean says before flying out of the diner Sam on his heels. 

"If I'm your destiny like you say, then you'd never kill me." you tell the demon. 

"I can find another destiny." He says. He takes your hand and pulls it to his chest. 

"You feel that? It's what connects you and I. You are a part of me." he says. You pull your hand back taking a small step backwards. 

"You're lying." you say in a whisper. 

Dean and Sam stand on the edge of highway. 

Y/n! Y/n!" Dean yells. But you stand with your back to thiem as if you can't hear them. 

"We have to get to her!" Sam exclaimed. 

"Y/N!" Dean says. A semi flies past and blares it's horn. They watched wide eyed as you seemed to stumble back just a bit. Dean didn't even think, he darted across the road dodging a pinto as he did. Sam watched as his big brother scooped you up bride style and ran back to them. 

"Dean?" you asked as he knelt down to the ground placing you safely at Sam's feet. 

"What the hell were you doing?" He asked. You grabbed him around the neck and cried into his shoulder. 

5 minutes later the two of them sat across from you watching you eat.

"Tell me again why you were in the middle of the road?" Dean asked. 

"I don't remember, honest." you lie. 

"Were you sleep walking again?" Sam asks 

"Wait? Again?" Dean asks him. 

"Yeah when she came to see me, I found her standing in the alley. She said she didn't know how she got there. We Assumed she was sleep walking." Sam explained. Dean looked at his brother and then his sister. 

"You sleep walk?" He asks. 

"I don't know, I guess. But then again I was sleeping sooo." you say taking another bite. 

"Great, first I have you to worry aboutyou, And now her?" Dean sighed. 

"Why do you have to worry about Sam?" you ask There was a moment of silence before he answered. 

"Because that's my job." he says finally. You push your food away. 

"You guys want to be straight with me for once?" you say. Dean looks at Sam who takes a deep breath. 

"Ok look, I sometimes have these...visions." Sam says. 

"Visions?" you ask confused. 

"Yeah, I can sometimes see things that happen." he says. 

"Really?" you ask in disbelief. 

"Yeah I get these really bad headaches and I get flashes of things. Like a broken picture sort of." Sam tells you. 

"Is that why were going to Lawrence?" you ask. 

"Yeah, The woman living in our old home, I think she may be in trouble." Sam says. 

"hmm. Ok. So is that why you left school?" you ask. 

"no not exactly. There was a fire and Jess....." he let his words trail. 

"I'm sorry Sam, She was amazing." you say sadly. 

" yeah she was." He agreed with a sad smile. 

"We need to go." Dean said you give a nod and the three of you leave the cafe.


End file.
